campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Young Twins
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name: Young Ji Yeon Gender: Female Parents: Kichijoten and Young In Jun Age: 15 Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, curvy body and appears with a iPod in her hand. She wears anything that is fasiohnable and is sort of a girly girl. She's really beautiful and dosen't need makeup to do the trick. She was born to be pretty and so was her sister 514064.jpg GetImage large..jpg 579802 457960644220782 100000205510894 1975783 975782887 n large.jpg Tumblr lkls5vjrRo1qc5kvzo1 500 large.gif tumblr_kv8t5t8Ys11qzirodo1_500_large.png 12900869473681_large.jpg Tessen.jpg AAAAApJAng4AAAAAAGfOIQ.jpg Personality: She rely's on luck, somehow vain, but optimistic and loves to give merit to others, however simple it maybe. She loves music too and is really close to her sister. She can be kind, sweet, fashionable and really a girly girl. Weapons: A kunai and a fan that can cut through wood and metal. Username: Silv Name:Young So Yeon Gender:Female Parent:Kichijoten Age: 15 Appearance:So Yeon has natural beauty. Even when she doesnt pum up herself, shes already beautifu. Imagine what more if she did 887.jpg 852.jpg Asian-cute-girl-korean-pretty-ulzzang-Favimcom-72360 large.jpg 841.jpg 91.jpg GetImage large.2.jpg Personality:Even when she likes guys, So Yeon is very tomboyish, kinda the opposite of Ji Yeon. The only time she cares for herself is if she is forced to or she wants to impress somebody. She also relys on luck and is a happy go lcuky person. She's kinda punkish. She is very close to her sister like glue. Weapons:Steel Claws that can also be knuckles, it takes the form of open-finger leather gloves. Username:Broken History In was a handsome bussiness men who worked very hard and was very rich. But when he went out for a break he met Kichijoten in cafe. He fell in love with her and she also did. The both were happy until the twins were born. Kichijoten reveled her true form and told him she was a goddess. She gave him the camps address and told him to let them go when the were 15. Ji Yeon was born first and So Yeon was after a few seconds later. In Jun just fell to his knees and cried for a week. Just as he got over Kichijoten he took care of the twins well and cared for them. He called his sister to live with him so that they can take care of the twins toghther. The two girls were different looking and a bit different also from the personality when they were older. So Yeon was more tomboy and Ji Yeon was more girly and hated when people braked her nails or make up collection. The twins couldn't lose each other and loved each other so much. But just when they turned 15 and went to a fancy resturant and a camper called Natsuko Hikari told them to go to camp. The twins looked at each other and trusted Natsuko since there father said go its for your saftey. So they went and were quickly claimed by..... ---- Can you add the part where Kichijoten left them? Also, how did their father knew camp? Category:Claimed }}